Blood&Love: Under reconstruction
by CherryKyun
Summary: Two vampires have transfered to Ouran High School, and, to make matters worse, one of them has fallen in love with a boy there. And, when things get out of control, can they count on the Host Club to keep their secret safe? REWRITING SOON!
1. Prologue

Blood&Honey

Prologue

_The first time he spoke to me was the day he gave me my nickname, Miku-chan. That was also the day I fell in love for the first time. That day was the best day of my life. "Miku-chan," he would say, "why do you always dress up like a boy?" I would just smile and say, "Because I want to." Others would just snicker and say, "Mikuru, you're so weird," or "You'll never get a host club member looking like that." I would just sigh and look up at the sky, wishing to be somewhere else. But him, the one person that actually made me smile, wasn't rude, he didn't snicker or laugh at my appearance, and, most of all, he made me feel wanted in the world. I mean, he was cool, always holding Cousin, Honey-senpai and always so silent, but it also showed me that we wasn't like other boys. It showed me that he was helpful, caring, and, well, silent. But, all the same, I loved…Mori-senpai. _


	2. Chapter 1 Ouran High

Chapter 1

Ouran High

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Ouran High School host club.

Ouran High School, to me, was the richest, snootiest school in Japan. I was a junior when I enrolled there. And, just a little rant here, but when they showed me the girls' uniform, I almost hurled. A short, yellow, long sleeve dress with a red ribbon on the white collar, yeah, not my style.

Then, there was the boys' uniform. A white shirt with a purple jacket over it, along with a tie of course, and black pants. The two were otherwise known as: The two outfits that you will never ever see me in to this day. And, regretfully, I chose the boys' uniform.

I went into the bathroom to change cloths. As I did, I heard a little gossip about people at this school, but what interested me most was the Host Club. "I heard that the Host Club has taken in a stray kitten," one girl said. Another said, "Yeah, the scholarship student. I'm so going there after school." I sigh low enough that they wouldn't hear me. _Gossip, _I thought, _what would people do without it? _

As soon as everyone was gone, I got out of the stall that I was in, and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. My blond hair and pale green eyes matched perfectly with the uniform, but other than that and my big chest, I was as dull as a potato.

"Class," my teacher, Yoshida-sensei said as I walked into the classroom, "today we have a new student joining us. Please," she gave me an evil look, "introduce yourself." I returned the evil look and turned to the class and said, "My name is Mikuru Shimizu, and I transferred here from being home schooled in Hokkaido. I hope to get along with all of you and learn fast about what you're currently learning." WRONG! What I really wanted to say was "I hate you all and I want to go back to Hokkaido." What can I say? My teacher was there.

"Mikuru," Yoshida said pointing to an empty desk by the window, "Why don't you take that empty desk next to Kiyomi?" I looked at where the teacher was pointing. Next to it was a girl with beautiful jet-black hair, and her make-up was actually pretty much caked on. I walked over to the desk and sat down.

Kiyomi looked at me and smirked. "Nice act," she said, "think you fooled anyone?" I stared at her. She had a mean look that said, "I'm WAY better than you." I shook my head. "Well, good," she said, "'cause a commoner like you could never make any friends here." She looked away, grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes.

The person behind me tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with wavy red hair and soft, pale blue eyes. They reminded me of a winter' night. "Hello," she said. I nodded a short "hello," back. "My name is Tsukiko Amaya. Pleased to meet you." I smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you too. I'm Mikuru Shimizu." Her smile grew bigger. But, furthermore, she smelled good. Her sent was warm and blissful. _No, _I scolded myself, _don't even think about it!_ I turned around as Yoshida-sensei said that class was starting.

"Alright," she said, "today in history, we're going to talk about European Mythology." She gave me that evil look again. "Mikuru, what can you tell me about _vampires_?" The way she said that sent shivers down my spine. I returned the evil look once again. "Vampires," I began, "come as two different species, the Moroi, mortal vampires, and Strigoi, immortal vampires. There's also a half-breed called dhampir. They're a mix between human, or other dhampir, and Moroi.

"Vampires are known to consume blood in order to survive. But, if Strigoi were to consume someone's blood, and if they drank most or all of the blood out of their victims, the person would either die, or become a Strigoi." Yoshida smiled. "Very good, Mikuru," she said evilly. "As expected from a," she paused and gave me, yet another, evil look, "scholarship student."

"Scholarship student?!" everyone screamed. Everyone who could got up from their desk and crowded me. "Scholarship student?!" Kiyomi shouted, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've been nicer to you!" I caught a whiff of the sent of everyone's blood. My vision went blurry. I finally shouted "Um…I've got to go!"

I ran from my desk and into the hallway. On and on I went until I reached the girls' locker room. I went in one of the stalls and locked the door. I panted, gasping for breath. I heard a shifting sound coming from my mouth. "Oh, shit!" I said aloud. I knew as soon as the shifting sound started, that I had turned into a vampire.

I punched the door, hoping that no one was in the restroom with me. A tear escaped my eye. _Why?_ I asked myself, _Why do I have to live with this curse?_

Someone came into the restroom saying, "Mikuru? Mikuru?" I looked down, not saying a word. I heard the person getting closer, then turned to the sink. I opened the stall door, just a crack, and saw Kiyomi, putting on more make-up. Her blood smelled so good. Almost like the sweet smell of honey. (Me: Bad pun)

I opened the door all the way. I looked in the mirror. I had no reflection. I opened my mouth and started walking towards her. She looked up and turned around. "Mikuru, there you are. Why didn't you answer when I called you?" I crouched down and glared at her. "Mikuru, are you okay?" I pounced onto her. "Mikuru, please, get off me!" I bit my fangs into her neck and put my hand over her mouth so that no one would hear her screaming. She was tensed at first, but she soon calmed down.

Her blood tasted so good, just like the sent, it almost tasted like honey. (Me: Once again, bad pun) I pulled myself away after a few moments. I moved my hand away from her mouth. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed. Did she pass out? No, worse. Kiyomi was dead.


	3. Chapter 2 Tamaki EDITIED

Chapter 2

Tamaki

A/N: Chapter 2 is up and running. Yes, I know, Mikuru killed Kiyomi. And the evil looks from the teacher shall be told about in later chapters. Honey-senpai, would you do the honors of doing the declaimer?

Honey: It would be my pleasure. Emy-chan does not own Ouran high School Host Club. Although, I wish that she did.

Me: Awww… ~Hugs Honey-senpai~ By the way, people, love the reviews. Keep 'em up!

High school, to me, was as hard as shit. Hey, you try being a vampire in a school full of mortals. Plus, ever since Kiyomi was "killed", I've been craving blood like crazy. I sighed. It was a cold, rainy night, and I was sitting at the table, alone, eating some rice.

"_Ever since the murder of Kiyomi Abe," _said a news announcer. _Oh, now they say that she was murdered,_ I thought rolling my eyes. The announcer continued, "_people have been putting crosses on their doors, garlic in their shingles, and laying out holy water." _"Holy water?" I screamed, "Garlic? Crosses?" I was so frustrated. These people were idiots. Vampires aren't afraid of this stuff at all!

I got up from the table and went to the refrigerator. _Blood bags, _I thought, _where are those blood bags? _I groaned as I heard, yet another, shifting sound. "Mom," I yelled, but there was no answer. I looked down and closed the fridge. _No Du, Mikuru,_ I said to myself, _Mom and Dad are dead._ My parents, when I was living in Hokkaido, dyed in a car crash. It was partially the reason I had moved to Tokyo.

I looked in the freezer and let out a little groan. _The last blood bag,_ I thought, _How splendid. _I took it out and started to suck out every last drop. I hated sucking blood. But, like I had said in class a few days ago, vampires need to drink blood in order to survive. And, unfortunately, I had nowhere to get more blood bags, and I didn't want to suck someone else's blood.

Another shifting sound told me that I was now a human again. I wiped away any blood that was on my lips. "The things I do for life," I said aloud.

_Ding dong, _a sound I didn't like to hear. I looked at what I was wearing. A tank top and a pair of navy blue pajama shorts. _No way I can go out like this._ "Just one second," I told the person behind the door. I ran upstairs to my room to grab my robe. Black with white butterflies. Call me a Goth.

I ran downstairs and opened the door, and almost screamed. A person, with short blond hair was at the door, gasping for breath and holding his chest. I moved out of the way so that he could come in, and he accepted this offer. "What happened to you?" I asked, my voice full of fear.

"My name is Tamaki. I'm in your class."

"Well, what happened to you, Tamaki?"

"I was on my way home when some people ambushed me and-"

He took his hand away from his chest. I put my hand over my mouth. The people who had ambushed him had slashed an "X" on his chest. I clenched my fist and held back tears as I walked towards him. A sign, no, worse, a warning. It was a warning from vampire hunters. _How could they do this to a mere mortal? _I thought. I gave out a small sigh and walked towards him. "I'm going to do something that you can't tell anyone about," I said shakily. "This could help you a lot. It should heal the wound in a matter of seconds."

He looked at me strangely, but finally nodded. I, gently, put my hands on the wound, concentrating all of my energy on it. Warmth came from my hands. Almost like magic. Actually, it was magic. As a vampire, I possessed a very rare power that no other vampire has, which is the ability to heal. I could even bring people back from the dead, as long as they hadn't been dead for more than about twenty minutes.

I lifted my hand from his chest and smiled. The X was gone. Tamaki looked at me in amazement. "How did you do that?" I put my finger to my lips. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He shook his head. "I already know."

My eyes widened. _How could he know? _He smiled at me. "Look at you, you poor girl. You're shivering." I took a step back. "How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw you in the bathroom."

"Pervert!" I slapped him.

"Don't call me a pervert! And don't slap me!"

"How dare you even _go _in there, let alone watch someone, well, never mind that!"

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

He laughed. "Why don't you just admit that you're a vampire?"

"Because I don't want to be one!" A tear escaped my grasp. "Why are you asking me these things anyway?" A shifting sound came from my mouth. "I didn't want to kill Kiyomi, and I don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I'll-" He stopped me by holding both my wrist in the air. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Are you going to bite me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then stop screaming at me and I'll believe you."

I calmed down a bit. "You are an annoying guy," I said, "you know that?" He let go of me. I felt dizzy. _Oh, shit,_ I thought, _stupid powers._I fell down, and it took me a few seconds to realize that my head was on Tamaki's chest. He was yelling my name before I blacked out.

A/N: Okay, that kind of sucked. But, if it doesn't, please tell me. I'll try to have chapter 3 up by either tomorrow or the end of this week at the latest. Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 3 True Friend

Chapter 3

True Friend

A/N: Yes, I know! Spelling errors, this chapter was done on word pad. Yes, I know, the last chapter was short and didn't have many details. BARE WITH ME PEOPLE! I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, then, well, Mikuru would be an actual charater and she would actually go for Takashi!

* * *

(Dream/flashback)

I woke up to the scent of burning metal. My eyes were burning, as if I were in a fire. My eyes widened. _This place, _I thought, _this is where the crash was_! _This is where my parents dyed! _I stood up from where I layed, which was a grassy meadow below a bridge. My fangs shifted out, and I searched for my parents. "Mama!" I cried, "Papa?!" I searched and searched for almost a hour, but I couldn't find them. Tears fell down my cheeks. "OKASAN, OTOSAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing to the point where I couldn't see anything clearly anymore.

A little groan came from the other car that was involved in the wreck. I looked over there. Was it a person. No! It was the car! It was on fire, getting ready to explode. My eyes were wider than Betty Davis Eyes. I'm not mechanic, but I bet 'cha that that groan meant that it was about to explode. I got to my feet and started running. I ran as far away from the car as possible. KABOOM! The care had exploded. I knew for sure that my parents were dead.

(End Dream/flashback)

I shot up from my bed yelling,"No!" BANG! CRASH! "SHIT!" came a voice from my bed. I had fallen of my bed and onto my head on the floor. The voice, or Tamaki, was on a chair and fell down on his head as well. "Sorry," I said, wiping away tears. _Smooth,_ I thought sarcastically,_ real smooth. _"You okay?" we said at the same time. I blushed, and he, well, turned as red as a fire engine. It took a hell of a lot will power not to laugh. "I'm fine," I said, "Although, I'm feeling pain in my skull."

"So do I."

"We better get out of these positions."

"Gee, you think?"

"No, I know."

Laughing, we both tumbled out of our acrobatic positions and sat down. "You sleep at all?" I asked. Tamaki looked drowsy, as if he hadn't slept at all. I ran my fingers through my messy blond hair as he said, "Couldn't. I was thinking about what happened last night. And, mostly, I was worried about you." I giggled. "Don't worry about me. It's just a side effect of my powers. Nothing to worry about."

"By the way, Tamaki, why were you in the girls' room in the first place?" He went red again.

"Basically, my friend, Haruhi, pushed me into the girls' room. I couldn't get out, and when you finally ran in, I hid in one of the stalls. Then, Kiyomi came in, and I was watching until you left. So, um..." He stopped there. I got up and went to the bookcase on the other side of the room. I picked up a book that was on top of it. "The people, who attacked you last night, do you remember what they looked like?" He put his fist on his chin. "Yeah," he answered, "It was one person, a woman. She had low pigtails, and a shikami mask on."

"A shikami mask?!"

"Yeah, and a black fighter kimono."

I froze. _Yup, _I thought_, hunter, big time. _I flipped through a book called _"Hunters and victims" _I went to the discription of the woman who attacked Tamaki. "Here she is," I said in triumph, "Her name is...Miyuki...Yoshida...sensei?!" I dropped the book. The room went silent. I don't even remeber if the alarm for school went off. It was silent for about five minutes, especially after Tamaki turned the alarm off, until he broke the silence. "We have to stop her before she does any more damage."

"What can we do, Tamaki? For one, you're a mortal, no offence, and she nearly killed you. And two, I can't really fight right now due to blood issues."

"Well...drink my blood!"

I blinked twice before I noticed that he pulled his collar down and showed his bare neck. "W...what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me!"

"NO! Out of the question. Not going to happen. No, no, and NO!"

"Well...where else are you going to get blood?"

"I'll get it from a blood bank or something."

"Mikuru, you're-" BANG! I opened my closet door and pulled out my uniform, almost breaking the door. "I'm not sucking mortal blood ever again! That's final!" I got out another uniform, transformed it so that he could fit into it, and tossed it to him. "Get dressed, on size fits all. Trust me."

I went into the hallway so that I could change into my uniform. Looking back at what happened last night, I felt as if I had made a new friend who accepts me for who I am. I smiled.

* * *

Tamaki and I walked to school together that day. It was a warm, Monday morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and, most of all, I was happy, which I rarely was. "Don't vampires die in the sunlight?" Tamaki asked about halfway to the school. I looked at him strangly. "No, actually, nothing but stakes can really hurt us. Pretty much everything I said in class was false information, and I only said it because people would think I was crazy if I told them what real vampires are like."

"So, what about your rosary?"

I looked at my chest. I black rosary was hanging there, and I usually hid it due to rules at school. "Oh," I said hiding it under my shirt, "it's what keeps me looking like a mortal. If I ever take it off, I'll become a real vampire."

"Kind of like Rosario+Vampire?"

"Yup, except for the fact that I can actually take it off."

"Oh, I see. You look rather pale."

"Oh, I do? Maybe I will take you up on that blood offer."

We both laughed. I didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't love. Maybe it was the fact that I had made a friend. I was always alone. No one beileived in vampires, at least, until today that is. Tamaki was the first one to ever make me feel welcome to the world. But, nonetheless, he didn't make me feel like I was wanted. It was a start. "Tamaki," I said shyly, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my first friend in a very long time."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Forget about it. You helped me out. Oh, and don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

We were at school, and we walked in, ready for the biggest hurricane ever!

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting. The story's not over yet. Please stay tuned for the BIGGEST HURRICANE IN THE WORLD!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Hurricane

Chapter 4

Hurricane

A/N: BTW, this is NOT the last chapter, don't worry. Tamaki-kun, wanna do the disclaimer?

Tamaki: My pleasure. The beautiful, and mischievous, Emily does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Thank God.

Me: What was that? ~hits him~ Oops. DX R&R. Tamaki, are you alright?

Tamaki: ~groaning~ Yeah.

* * *

We walked into the classroom. It was empty_. Illusion_? I thought_, No, the classroom is really empty_. "Lovely to see you two here," a voice said. Turning around, I saw a boy, erm, man, with black hair and glasses on. "If you're looking for sensei, she's in the gym."

"Hey, Kyoya. You sleep well?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really. Bad dreams. Some girl kept sucking my blood. It was weird."

I sighed. _Why must I interacted with mortals? They're all the same. _I walked towards my desk, put my bag down, and took out my book. I looked at the desk beside me. It had a flower on it. "What's wrong, Mikuru?" Tamaki asked, "You look paler than earlier." I looked up from the desk. "Paler?" Kyoya asked, "Maybe she's the vampire who killed Kiyomi." I glared at him. "Don't believe such nonsense. Might've been a snake that sucked blood." He laughed. "True or not, she died. Nothing could stopped it."

"Don't say such things. Her death could've been stopped."

"By what?"

"By me controlling my urge to drink blood!" I covered my mouth.

_Did I just say that? "Moron," _m_y _rosary shouted, coming out of it's hiding place_, "another mortal knows!" _Tamaki and Kyoya stared at me. "_Kill them Mikuru, now!" _

_"_SHUT UP!"

"_Why should I? You're weak! You need to kill them or else your secret will be all over school!_"

"Would you like me to kill them?"

"_Mmm-hmm._"

I took of the rosary. "Rose, you can be a total bitch!" I threw it to the wall. It started to glow. "You rang, my master?" It morphed into a person. A girl with deep red hair, like a rose, and other than that, and the fact that she was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves, skirt, socks, and shoes, and that her eyes were more narrow and golden, she looked just like me. "WAIT A SECOND!" Kyoya shouted, "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE A...A..."

"Vampire?" I said dryly.

"Yes! You're the one who killed Kiyomi?!"

"Yes and no."

Rose took a step up. I've got a confession to make, Mikuru. I took control of you and made you kill Kiyomi because we were weak." I glared at her. I was so mad. I got on the desk and sat down. Rose, madder than hell, ran up towards me and put her hands around my neck. My fangs popped out, and so did hers. "You're weak!" she shouted. "Why don't you use your powers and kill those two?" I slapped her.

"Kyoya, don't tell anyone that you saw this!"

"Your secret is safe with-" He was cut off by someone opening the door. I gasped. "Hello, Mikuru, Tamaki, Kyoya, and _Rosalina_." I glared at the person. "Hello, sensei." She smiled and took out a little star shaped locket. "Rose, now!" I shouted. Rose stepped, literally, into me, and we became one person. The only thing different was that she was the main body. I could see everything that was happening. "How dare you hurt a mere mortal, Miyuki!"

"You're no different from me. You _killed_ a mortal."

"Shut up!"

"Of course, letting two mortals know that you're a vampire is lower than that."

"I said 'shut up!'"

"But worst of all, you let your parents die. How shallow."

Rose ran up to her, fire in her eyes. She tightened her fist and rose it in the air. "SHUT UP DAMMIT!" she screamed, punching Miyuki in the stomach. Kyoya's jaw almost hit the ground. Rose gave a sweet smile. "Did I not tell you? Yoshida-sensei is trying to kill me and almost killed Tamaki last night."

"That's not the only thing I'm going to do!" Miyuki screamed, holding a silver stake in her hand. Rose's eyes widened. "I won't just kill you, Rose. I'll destroy you!" Rose closed her eyes. She giggled and gave Miyuki a sweet smile as well. "Do you take me for a fool? You won't destroy me, nor will you kill me. It's a waist of energy." Miyuki glared at Rose, then ran as fast as she could, moving the stake towards Rose. Rose dodge every move that Miyuki made. It almost made me laugh, until...

Rose's eyes widened. Miyuki laughed like a maniac. I felt a sharp pain near my rib cage. "Mikuru!" Tamaki screamed. That's when I had realized, Rose had been stabbed with the stake. "Waist of energy, huh?" Rose smiled. "Yup." Rose put her hand on Miyuki's wrist, took the stake out of her...um...out rib cage, and stabbed Miyuki with in the heart. "It appears that you're the last of your kind, so that means that no one will harm anymore mortals, am I correct?" Miyuki smiled. "Dead wrong." We both gasped. "There is one more vampire hunter out there, and she's already planning on a way to make you suffer. So...don't get too comfortable."

Miyuki disappeared into thin air. Rose collapsed to our knees, her hand on the bloody wound. She turned back into the rosary. I was now the main body. Kyoya and Tamaki walked towards me, Tamaki, kneeling when he reached me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and focused my energy on the wound. I lifted my hand and the cut was gone. I looked out the window. It was night out. "It appears that that fight went on for hours without us even knowing it," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses into place. "According to my watch it's...whoa...ten 'o clock!"

I looked down. "I'm sorry, you two, but you're involved in this now." Tamaki looked at me with worried eyes and pulled his collar down. "Mikuru, you need blood. Take some of mine." My eyes widened as I shook my head. "Just take it!" he shouted.

"NO!" Tamaki looked shocked. "Tamaki, I appreciate the offer, but the last thing I need right now is blood directly from a mortal." A tear went down my cheek. "_Mikuru_," Rose said through the rosary, "_we lost a lot of blood when Miyuki stabbed us. Just take some of his blood_." I sighed and lifted my mouth to his neck. As I bit down, I whispered, "Thank you, Tamaki," into his ear. I started to suck his blood. This time, instead of honey, his blood tasted like, well, I can't really describe how it tasted. It tasted better than honey. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it was the fact that it was given to me from a friend. I don't know.

I lifted my fangs from his neck, and healed the mark that it left. I had drank about a third of his blood, probably not even that much, and he still fainted. "_Mortals_," Rose said, "_they always do that_." I gave out a small *Hmf* and put my hand over Tamaki's forehead. I could see his eyes opening slowly. "You are one girl that I don't want to mess with in the future," he said, weakly. I laughed.

"We should all possibly get home. It's late," Kyoya said sleepily.

* * *

After Kyoya, Tamaki, and I had said our good-byes, Tamaki asked, "May I walk you home my princess?" I stared at him and smiled. "Yes you may, my prince." We started walking into the cold night. Owls hotted, the sky was full of stars, the moon was full, and I was...feeling weak. "Mikuru," Tamaki said about halfway to my house, "Who do you think the last vampire hunter is?" I thought about it for a moment, and said, "I have absolutly no idea. All I know is that we need to keep our eyes open for anything suspisous." He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I laughed at that comment , and smiled the whole way home.

* * *

In case you skipped the prologue, this is not a TamakixOC fanfic. Thank you very much for reading this.


	6. Chapter 5 Rosalina Shimizu

Chapter 5

Rosalina Shimizu

A/N: Okay, as far as we know, there's one more vampire hunter out in this story. Are you guys wondering like hell? Well, wait. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but, I do own Mikuru, Miyuki, Tsukiko, and Mikuru's parents.

* * *

The next few days after that were just swell. And by that, I mean that they were MURDER! Trust me, if you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same way. Two people, Tamaki and Kyoya, knew my secret. Not to mention, ROSE FRICKIN' KILLED TWO PEOPLE! Everyone was talking. They were saying that it was "the curse of the new girl." Wow, how dumb. "Mikuru," Tamaki said to me three days after the little incident, "follow me." He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me outside the classroom, up the stairs to the top floor, and into a music room that is never used. "Good," he said, "no one's in here."

"What is the meaning of this, Tamaki-kun?"

"I thought you might need some blood. You look pale."

I rolled my eyes. "Your not going to faint again, are you?"

He blushed. "Watch it. I only fainted because it was my first time."

"You make it sound like we were doing 'it'. Alright, I'll do it."

"Now you're making it sound like we're going to do 'it'." Rolling my eyes, I lifted my head towards his neck, my fangs shifting out, and bit into it. His warm blood drifted into my mouth and into my veins. It felt so good, it was almost like getting married to the man of your dreams. Except, I wasn't in love with Tamaki. We were just friends.

"Yo, boss...ARHHH" Two boys came into the room two seconds before I had taken my fangs out of Tamaki's neck. "I cannot believe this!" Rose said through the rosary, "Four, four people know now!" I grabbed the rosary and shouted, "If you'd shut up for FOUR seconds, then I would've come up with a good excuse."

"Um..." the two boys said together, "why are you talking to your cross? And...why is it talking?" I took the rosary off. "No use in not telling you." The rosary started to glow once again. "Well, Rose, what are you going to do?" I said as the cross took the shape of a girl with long red hair. The two boys backed away. "Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki said, "it's okay. They're good vampires."

"V...VAMPIRES?!" the two boys started running a top speed out the door. Rose rolled her eyes and raced towards them. "YOU TWO BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!" she cried. I sighed and sat down on one of the red couches in the room. "Dammit!" I little smile perked on my face. "She's always been like that, ever since we were kids." Tamaki look puzzled. "Ever since you were kids? What do you mean?"

"Before I came here, Rose and I went to a school for vampires. And, well, if anyone picked on me, she would turn into a person herself and practically killed them."

"She seems like an older sister to you."

I giggled. "That's because she is my older twin sister."

"Huh?"

"Every time two vampires are born at the same time, the eldest must become a rosary and help the youngest in battle."

"I see. So that's why she told you to kill me and Kyoya when we found out."

I nodded. "She can be over protective at times, but she is very sweet."

BANG! I stood up immediantly as I heard a bang from the hallway. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE," Rose shouted, "IT'S GOING TO COST YOU YOUR LIVES!" I ran into the hallway, Tamaki close behind. If I didn't know better, I thought that there was a big sweat drop on my head, kind of like in anime. Hikaru and Kaoru had fallen to the ground, and they were both terrified. Rose glared at me. "AND YOU," she shouted pointing at me, "HOW CAN YOU GO ON KNOWING THAT PEOPLE KNOW YOUR SECRET?!"

"Because I trust mortals, unlike you," I replied, "Rosalina, you need to learn to trust people, as you trust me." My fists were shaking in anger. "Are you that distrustful?"

"Remember what mortals did to mom and dad?" she shot back. My eyes widened. "Remember?" she continued, "The person was a mortal that was involved in the car crash! You must hate them for that!" Tears were forming in my eyes. "Vampires and mortals have been enemies forever. You're truly disgraceful for making friends with them." I turned my back to her. "I can tell you're crying, Mikuru. You hate mortals, and you know it." Tears went down my cheeks. I turned around. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" I shouted. "I FEEL YOUR FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE WANTING TO BE FRIENDS WITH MORTALS!" Her eyes widened. I turned around and ran towards the stairs. Faces I passed looked at me with concern.

I finally stopped running when I bumped into a tall person. "I...I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked up. It was a pather tall man with black, sort of spikey, hair. No emotion was on his face at all. Next to him was a small boy with short blonde hair, like Tamaki's, and he was holding...a bunny." (Me: Mikuru's face in her mind ---- -_-')

"I know you," the tall man said in a deep voice, "You're Mikuru Shimizu." I looked up at him. "I was a fan of your parents." _Oh, yeah, _I thought, _Mom and dad had a lot of fans among the rich. _My parents use to be good musicians when they were alive. Their deaths were all over the news. "Yeah," the short boy said, "Hotaru and Hideya Shimizu. They were very good musicians." I smiled. "Thank you," I said, "I'm sure they'd be happy to hear that." The boy with the stuffed bunny smiled. He looked about nine or ten, but I'm sure he was older than that, considering that he was wearing the highschool uniform. "But," the tall man said, "Miku-chan, why are you dressed like a boy?" My eyes widened. "M...Miku-chan?"

"Yeah, can I call you that?"

"Y...yeah, but, my parents used to call me that."

"Oh, I see."

"Takashi!" The short boy said. "You don't normally give nicknames to girls. What's with you?"

"What? Who says that I can't give someone a nickname?"

I sighed. "Excuse me, but I have to get back to class. It was very nice meeting you..."

"I am Takashi Morinozuka, but people call me Mori."

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but people call me Honey!"

"Well." I said, "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, it's very nice to meet you both."

I turned around to go back upstairs to get Rose, who, apparently, was still harassing Hikaru and Kaoru. "Rose," I said, "class is starting, turn back into the rosary, please." She closed her eyes and started to glow a bright color. Then, there she was, a black rosary. It, or rather she, flew into my hand and I put the cross around my neck and hid it under my shirt. I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were both still creeped out about the little *ahem* incident. "I'm sorry," I said, "about what Rose did. Please keep our secret." The two went serious on me. "You can count on us." I smiled and laughed. "Thank you very much."

* * *

A/N: Okay, for those of you who are telling me that Tamaki is normally the one to freak out in situations like this, I'm very sorry. Thank you for reading this. Chapter 6 will be up ASAP. Arigato! XD


	7. Chapter 6 Rose's true feelings

Chapter 6

Rose's true feelings

A/N: YAY! Chapter 6 is finally up. Oh, by the way, people, I need some ideas on how Mikuru should meet Haruhi. Please and Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Though, I wish I did.

* * *

Okay, so, basically, things in high school aren't going as planned. My plan was to go to high school in Japan, go to college in America, and go back to the realm of vampires and live peacfully with a nice husband and kids. Now, it's going a little like this: Go to school in Japan, let a few people know that you're a vampire, go through a painful lecture from your older twin sister, and bump into a hansom man. What? I found Mori-senpai to be hansom. "What's wrong with that?" I asked Rose a few days later at home, surprisingly, in person. "'What's wrong with that?'" she shouted, "Mortals are our enemies! And you find one of them hansom!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not in love with him, unlike someone I know." She blushed. It was a cold, rainy night (again)and were on the bed, just talking. "Look," Rose said, trying to stay calm, " just because I have a _crush_-"

"So you admit it!" I said, playfully pouncing on her, "Rose has a crush!" We both laughed. "How long has it been?" she asked. "How long has it been since we've _really _been happy?" I put myself on top of her, forcing her to lie down on the bed . "I don't know," I replied, "But, you've been very angry ever since we lost them. You didn't even cry at their funeral." She forced me onto the bed now, putting her on top of me. "That's because," she said, sounding as if she were going to cry, "I don't want you to get hurt. When mom and dad died, I saw how crushed you were. If you saw me cry, then, I don't know what I had done to myself." I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "Rose," I said, "Don't worry about me. If you need to cry, then just cry. I'm right here."

We sat up on the bed. Rose's golden eyes were shinier than ever, due to the tears in them. "Rose," I said, "are you really...crying?" She looked at me with a face of pure happyness. Tears rolled down her rosey cheeks. (Me: Get it?) "D...do you remember the song that mom use to sing for us?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was an American song. Um...Innocense by Avril Lavigne."

"Do you remeber how it went."

I nodded. "How can I forget:"

_"This innocense is briliant_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away._

_'Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_don't you let it pass you by."_

She smiled at me. It was rare of Rose to smile at all. She was always so serious. "Hey," I said, "do you remember that poem that dad made?" She busted out laughing. "Yeah, I remember:"

_"Rose is in red_

_but never in blue_

_fights like a thorn_

_stings like one too."_

We both busted out laughing. Whenever we bounded like this, I never wanted it to end. Rose was my best friend. And I was her's. I never wanted to let go of the feeling that one day, we would finally be separate once all of the hunters were gone. Once all of the hunters were gone, twin vampires were to not be of one body anymore. They would be two separate bodies. For now, it was about two hours of bounding. And if we were ever in battle, it was a minimum of twenty-four hours before we would be a vampire and a rosary again. "Do you ever wonder about the future?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Not really. Why?"

I looked out the window at the side of the bed. "Well, I'm thinking about, if we do defeat the last hunter, what will happen to us if you get to be in your body forever?" She gave me a strange look. "Miku-chan," she said, worried. "I mean," I continued, "will we be closer? Will we drift apart? What will happen?" She put her hand on mine. "Mikuru," she said, "don't worry."

_Beep beep beep, beep beep beep. _A sound that we both hated to hear. "It's been two hours," she said sadly, "It's time for me to become the rosary again. And it's time for _you_ to go to bed." We both laughed. "See you tomorrow, sis," I said as she turned into a black rosary. I put her around my neck. "Stay close to me heart," I said, "dearest sister." I went to the closet to get some pajamas. "_I swear Mikuru,_" Rose said through the rosary, _"if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were goth." _I laughed. Actually, that was true. Everything in my closet was either dark or black. I was a "depressed soul" so to speak. I grabbed a black nightgown with white butterflies on it. (Me: What is with me and white butterflies?) I closed the curtins and slipped out of my school uniform. "_Mikuru_," Rose said, "_Why do you wear the boys' uniform?" _

"The answer, my sister, is because the girls' uniform is too girly for me."

_"I see."_

I slipped und the covers of my velvet colored bed. I felt so warm in my own bed. But, it was nothing compared to sharing it with your sister. "_Good night, dearest sister_," Rose said, "_May sweet dreams be sent upon you tonight._" I smiled, and soon, went into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know. It's short. I wanted to add a little sister bounding in this story. Thank you for reading. Two chapters in one day. WOW!


	8. Chapter 7 Listen to your heart

Chapter 7

Listen to your heart

A/N: Okay, now that the sister bounding is out of my SIStem (XD) time to get this show back on the road. Oh, BTW, I know that I told some of you that Haruhi was going to be in the story, I lied. I'm sorry.

DISCLAIMER:...Do I really need to say it. I'M AMERICAN PEOPLE!

The next morning was Sunday, which means: no school. I tumbled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen for a little ambition (Me: Southern talk for coffee). "Good morning, sunshine," someone said behind me. I turned around quickly. What I saw was something that I had never dreamed of seeing. My eyes widened. "What?" the person said, "You look like you've just seen a ghost." I took their word for it. For all I knew, I must've looked like someone had just died in front of me. "Mikuru," the person said, "Come on, you're scaring me." I opened a drawer behind me and took out a butcher knife. "M...Mikuru?" I pointed it at the person. "Look you...you...thing," I studered. "Get away from me, keep away from what's left of my family, and, furthermore, keep away from my friends."

_"Mikuru," _Rose said, _"Don't you recognize him?" _I took a closer look at him. He looked like my mother. Blond hair, green eyes, pale skin. I put the knife on the counter. "Sorry, Uncle Victor," I sighed, "Lots of things have been going on, and I'm not sure, really, who to trust now-a-days." He laughed. "Telling your secrets to mortals, are ya?" I rolled my eyes. "Why do we think that mortals are bad?"

"Because they've hated us from the beginning of time."

"What about Tamaki? What about Kyoya? What about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"They're just playing with your mind, Mikuru."

"No they aren't!" I was shouting now.

"Yes they are, and you'll understand soon enough."

I grabbed the knife and pointed it at him. "Shut up! Just shut up and get of my house!"

"Mikuru, now be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable! Vampires and mortals can be friends! Isn't what I've gone through proof of that?"

Victor *tsked* as he headed towards the front door. "They're going to turn on you, Mikuru. Trust me." He went out the door and slammed it. "They won't turn on me," I whispered, "I know they won't." Rose made herself into a human. "Chu-lu chu-lu chu-lu pa-da-pa," she sang, "Someone's very angry." I put the knife up. "You'd be too if your uncle was criticizing your friends." She smiled. A mischievous smile to be exact. I smiled back. "What are you thinking?" She grinned. "Tomorrow, Victor is going to the school."

"Yeah, so?"

"'So' he's going to have a little surprise."

_The next day at school_

"So, your uncle hates mortals as much as Rose?" Tamaki said the next day during lunch. "Rose doesn't hate mortals," I defended, "She just isn't really trustworthy of them." A cold breeze went down my back. Ignoring it, I continued. "Anyways, Rose and I talked yesterday, and, since he's coming to the school today, we were going to prove him wrong about most mortals. But we need your help." He laughed. "Keep talking." I gave him a mischievous smile. "We're going to show him that you're not evil."

_Later after school_

"Ready Rose?" I took my rosary off and flung it in the air. It began to glow, and made the image of a beautiful girl. Finally, the glow dimmed into a girl with rose red hair, or, in other words, my older twin sister, Rosalina. She landed on her feet, just in time for Tamaki to enter the room. "We have to make this quick," he said, "The Host Club is waiting." Rose and I looked at each other, then at Tamaki. "Host Club?" we said together.

"A club I attend after school. Anyway, I think I saw him coming. You might want to hide now Mikuru."

I nodded an went for the curtains. "Um...Mikuru?" Rose said, "You might want to hide under a couch." I popped my head out. "Why?"

"Because curtains don't have feet." I looked down. _She has a point, _I thought. I went from the curtains to a couch with a sheet over it. "Perfect!" Rose said. I heard the door crack. "Oh, Tamaki," Rose said, "I've been in love with you from the time I met you." Tamaki laughed, and I almost did aswell. "Oh, Rosa, isn't love between vampires and mortals forbidden on your terms?" It was silent for a few seconds. "Yes, it is," Rose finally said, "but I can't stand that stupid rule. It drives me insane. Whenever I lay my eyes on you-"

"ENOUGH!" Victor barged in. "I will not have my neice fall in love with this...this thing! And if you won't listen to reason-" I felt a sharp pain all over my body. I flew from under the couch, and was slammed against the wall. I slid down to my knees. "MIKURU!" Rose screamed, "Uncle Victor, please stop this."

"Shut up, Rose!" I shouted, trying to get up. "Forget about me, I'm fine. I'll handle him." Victor laughed. "Handle me? How can you do that when you can barely stand?" I glared at him. "You bastard! Rose, listen to your heart!" Rose looked at me strangely. "Rose, you and I both know that you're in love with Tamaki! For real!" Tamaki's eyes widened. "Just kiss each other already and forget about me for once. I'm tired of people treating me like I'm weak and defenceless." I finally stood up straight. "I'm also in love with a mortal. So if you wanna pick on someone, Victor, pick on me."

Victor smirked. "Is that really how you want it?" I nodded. "Then," he held out his hands, "Let the picking on begin." I gust of wind, so powerful it would've made your average person off their feet, rushed through his hands. I crossed two fists together, and put my legs in a horse. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to knock me down!" He smiled. "Give up now!" A stronger gust of wind formed, making an X on my arm. My eyes widened. "Victor...you're...a hunter?" He laughed. "You haven't seen the last of me. Until then, Ardue."

I put my hand on the wound, put nothing happened. "It must be a punishment for fighting another of our kind." I nodded. I felt a strange emotion coming from the two. The looked at each other and blushed. _What's going on? _I thought. The two looked into each others eyes. "Listen to your hearts," I said. The two were still blushing, and their faces got closer together. The anticipation was high in the room. Soon, their lips traced each others. It was a long, romantic kiss. It almost made _me_ blush. The two separated. They were smiling. I was smiling. "Young love," I said. They both blushed. Well, it was true.

* * *

A/N: Ahh....young love. Can you not wait for the next chapter? Well...neither can I. Well, it's one o' clock in the morning where I am. I love you guys so much. Stay tune for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 The last hunters are who?

Chapter 8

The last hunter is who?

A/N:Well, we all know who the last hunter is, or do we? I'm serious. If you skipped the previous chapters, you might wanna go and read them so that you're caught up. Oh, by the way, remember chapter 5, when Hikaru and Kaoru walked in on Tamaki and Mikuru, I forgot to give credit to my friend, Lori, for giving me that idea. I love you Lori!

DISCLAIMER: Seriously? You guys STILL think that I own Ouran High School Host Club? *shakes head* Wow, y'all are idiots. (Not the people who know that I don't own it)

"TO HELL WITH THIS STUPID LIFE!" I screamed on the phone. It was another weekend of doom. Somehow, Kyoya got my phone number, and called me. "HOW COULD SOMEONE HAVE SEEN US THAT DAY?!" He sighed. "It's beyond my knowledge, but someone was peeping through a window, and we didn't see them." It was silent for a long time. Maybe two minutes. "Do you know who it was?" I asked. The silence went on again. "Tsukiko...Amaya." I dropped the phone. "Ts...Tsukiko?" Kyoya's voice was coming from the phone, but, strangely, all sounds were shut off from me.

(Flashback to 3 days ago)

I breathed in some fresh air. I was walking home from school, alone. My bag in my hand, when, suddenly, "Boo!" CRASH! BANG! "WHAT THE HELL!" I fell on the ground. "Oops, sorry," the person said. I looked up. The girl had red hair, and eyes so pale blue that they almost made her look blind. "Oh," I said, realizing who it was, "Tsukiko, good afternoon." She smiled. She never seemed to never stop doing that. She was a cheerful, bubbly girl. "Good afternoon to you too, Mikuru." She helped to my feet. "You gave me quite a scare, there." I said brushing dirt off my uniform. We both laughed and walked on together. "Say," she said, "do you want to go to a tea shop for some, well, tea?" I looked at her. I felt something strange coming from her. Almost like, or possibly, darkness. I smiled. There was no harm in going along with her, right? "Sure, that'd be nice. I need a break from all of this vampire nonsense anyway."

We walked on down the road to a tea house. The smell of pastries and tea filled the air. (Me: No duh, Mikuru) We found a seat. "Looks like they're doing karaoke again today." Tsukiko said dryly. I looked away from the table and saw a little stage with an amp and a T.V. I smiled. "Would you mind if I sang a song?" She perked up. "If you're a good singer, I don't mind." I got up and went to the sound guy. "Hey there," he said, "My name's Hal. What would you like to sing?" I could tell by his American accent that he wasn't from around here. "Um...do you have "Dancing in the velvet moon" by Nana Mizuki?" He looked at his book. "It's your lucky day, Mikuru." I looked at him strangely. "Did I tell you my name?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know it?"

"There are a lot of things that are unexpected in the world."

I lifted an eybrow and went for the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen," Hal said fast, "Please welcome the lovely Mikuru Shimizu singing, Dancing in the velvet moon. Enjoy." I exhaled my held breath. The music started, and I started to sing.

_The silver flames engulf the sky._  
_Though my heart may be torn asunder,_  
_I want to give myself only to you;_  
_Please accept my true self that is this cross._

_The unsleeping velvet moon_  
_Adorns this secret room._  
_The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door._  
_Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment._

_Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,_  
_I let my heart be softened by you._  
_Pledge me your eternity._

_No one can break the chains of love._  
_Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me._  
_Only you can accept my primal instincts,_  
_My forbidden melodies:_  
_Now they too can soar free._  
_Hurry and...Catch me. _

I felt as free as a bird. Nothing was stopping me. No one was judging me. I loved the song. Oh, next verse.

_In the night that has forgotten to end,_  
_A fountain of stars lies trapped._  
_It is alone, silently as if praying,_  
_For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from._

_Find me in the darkness that binds me._  
_Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy._  
_Please let it embrace me, right now._

_The silver flames dance in the sky._  
_Even if they swallow up and erase everything,_  
_I ask only for you to be here._  
_This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop._  
_Our entwined souls_  
_Will someday produce a miracle._

A soft melody was played by a piano. It was music to my ears. An instrumental I can live with. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Some were even whisteling. The music stopped for a seconds, then started again.

_Is fate predetermined?_  
_Even if it can't be changed,_  
_I can surely breathe new life into it._

Singing a high note was the best part about singing to me. It was like doing the impossible. The end of the song started.

_No one can break the chains of love._  
_Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me._  
_Only you can accept my primal instincts,_  
_My forbidden melodies:_  
_Now they too can soar free._  
_Just Hurry… Catch me, I am here._

The song ended, and everyone cheered. Even Tsukiko. But, the dark feeling was back. I put up the microphone and headed back to the table. "That was great," she said. I smiled. "I mean," she continued, "The way you did that high note, and the darkness of the song, it flooded around you!" I looked at her. "What do you mean?" She giggled. "Oh, nothing, but keeping secrets of your life is bad." I kept looking at her. What did she mean?

(End flashback)

I picked the phone back up. "Kyoya, I'm gonna call you back." I hung up and picked it up again. I dialed a number that came from the phone book. "Hello," said a girl on the other line. "Tsukiko, Kyoya told me some incredibly false bull shit." She was silent for a moment. "What do you mean."

"He told me that you thought that I was a vampire. Isn't that silly?" She was silent for a second. Then, she laughed like a maniac. Kind of like Shion off of Higurashi. "That's right, Mikuru," she said in a scary voice. "But I don't think that you're a vampire, I _know_ that you're a vampire. And if it's the last thing I do, I will be the one to kill you, no, Victor and I will be the ones to kill you and Rose. just you wait." The laughing continued. I was so scared.

The laughing stopped, and there was nothing but a dial tone. "Oh, god," I murmered. "Oh, god!" I said "Oh, god" about twenty times before Rose stopped me. "_Mikuru, calm down. She won't kill you, I'll make sure of it."_ I looked at the rosary. It was glowing brighter than ever. _"She won't kill you, and neither will Victor."_ I held the cross in my hand. "Thank you, Rose."

* * *

A/N: Scary, eh? This story's almost over. Aww... Oh, well, I'll make another OHSHC FF soon. Love y'all.


	10. Chapter 9 Far away places

Chapter 9

Far away places

A/N: Only a few more chapters to go. Sorry if you don't want the story to end. I'll make another one. Oh, BTW, if anyone has any love scenes for Rose and Tamaki and Mikuru and Takashi, PM me or add it to your review.

DISCLAIMER: What? You still don't know that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club? That's just sad.

* * *

"Tell me, Tamaki," I said on the phone the next day, "What's going on in your world today?" It was Sunday afternoon, and I had nothing better to do but sit around and be scared of Tsukiko. "If you're asking me what I'm doing, it's pretty much nothing new." I hit my forehead. "Man, nothing is going on to-"

"I'M HERE!"

(Mikuru's face: O_O) "I gotta go."

"What was that in the background?"

"You don't wanna know. I'll call you back later." I hung up. I looked at the door and saw, "Hello, Aunt Neko." I woman with short, wavy red hair stood in the doorway. She wore a bracelet with a cross on it, along with a red, leather jacket that went down to her calf, a pink, spaghetti strapped shirt with tiger stripes, a pair of skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on her, and a pair of cowgirl boots. (Mikuru's face again: -_-') _Does she ever look at herself in a mirror? _I thought. I sighed and went for the coffee pot. "Would you like any coffee, or tea?" I asked. She started laughing for no reason at all. "No,no," she said, "I'm fine. How are you and your sister?"

"We're both fine...and, well-"

"Don't tell me," she sounded serious all of a sudden. "It's your uncle?" I nodded and showed her the scar that he left me. "The counselors think that he's still the vampire that he use to be, so they turned off my powers." She took a closer look at the mark. "What has my brother become?" she asked. I frowned and gripped my rosary. The flashback of the day Rose and Tamaki kissed was almost heartbreaking. "Victor told me what happened between Rosalina and that mortal," she said. "He's was furious, but I thought differently." Rose started glowing. _"So I'm in love with a mortal!"_ She said. "_Stab me with a stake!"_Neko laugh. "He's the one who needs to be stabbed, Rose, not you." We all laughed. "How is Kisa?" I asked. Kisa is our cousin. In fact, she is my very best friend. She lived in France. "Oh, she's fine...but..." The room was silent for about five minutes. "A hunter called Tsukiko Amaya killed her."

I dropped the mug I holding. Coffee spilled all over the floor, and pieces of shattered glass covered the floor around me. "W...what?" Neko wiped a few tears away. "I came here to tell you that your cousin was murdered a few nights ago by Tsukiko Amaya." _That does it!_I thought. I punched the wall as hard as I could. "She'll pay for that!" I felt Neko staring at me. "Aunt Neko," I said, "Tsukiko Amaya, do you know where she lives?" She gave me a worried look. "Mikuru, you're not strong enough to take her down by yourself," she said. "Give it some time."

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed. "Kisa was my best friend. I'm not letting Tsukiko kill another person!"

* * *

I walked down the hallway of Ouran High. I was so tired. I had hardly slept the night before. "Miss Shimizu, good morning," Someone said from behind me. I turned around. "Oh, Mori-senpai," I said in surprised. "Good morning to you aswell."

"Hi, Miku-chan!" Honey-senpai said. I giggled. "Good morning, Honey-senpai." I felt my heart thumping. I didn't know why though. "Miku-chan," Honey-senpai said, "You look sad. is something wrong?" I tear came to my eye. "My cousin, Kisa, dyed a few days ago," I said. "My aunt came over yesterday to tell me."

"So that's who was in the background yesterday!" Tamaki said from behind. The blood drained from my face. "Yes, it was." My heart continued thumping. I looked at Mori-senpai and blushed. "Excuse me," I said. "I have to get to class." I ran past Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai and ran off to my class. _What's going on? _I asked myself. _I may've said that I was in love with a mortal, but I didn't mean it! _I ran into the class room, which was empty, and put my bag on the desk.

"Miku-chan, _psssst, _Miku-chan," Honey-senpai said from the doorway. He came into the classroom and started towards me. "Miku-chan," he said. "Are you a..." _Oh, god,_ I thought. _Please don't say the V word! "_A musician like your parents?" I sighed in relief. "Yeah," I answered. "I play the violin and piano, and I sing a little. Why?" He smiled. "The Ouran High is holding a ball, and Taka-chan and I wanted you to be the main entertainment!" I blushed. "Sure," I smiled. "That sounds...great. When is it."

"Uh...it's tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there!"

"YAY! Thank you Miku-chan!"

"Thank you, Honey-senpai!"

"Oh, remember, it's a surprise for Tama-chan, so don't tell him."

"Mkay!"

He practically skipped out of the classroom, followed by Tsukiko, entering it. I glared at her. "Kill my cousin, why don't you?" She, once again, laughed like a maniac. "It was hard getting to France," she said. "But, Victor helped me out on that part." I stuck my nose up. "You're nothing but hunter trash, you know that?!"

"Well, atleast I'm sparing your life...for now, anyway." I kept my eyes on her. "Well, I don't see what's keeping you from doing it. There's a pond outside this window, and we're on the second floor!" Remember when I said that running water couldn't harm vampires. Well, that was half the truth. To be honest, water can actually kill vampires. It's very hard to explain. She walked towards me. "To be honest, I don't know. But," She put her hands around my neck. "It's a good idea." She pushed me, with full stength, which, for a hunter, was pretty strong. I crashed through the window, and fell from the second story of the High School.

I was silent. _I guess this is the end_, I thought. _And here I atleast thought I could live until the ball._"Miss Shimizu!" A deep voice shouted. The person caught me before I hit the ground, or the water. The person, was none other than...Mori-senpai. "M...Mori-senpai!"

"Miss Shimizu, are you alright?"

"Y...yeah." My face must've been turning redder than blood.

"That's good." He set me down on the ground and looked up at the window I fell from. "I...um...trip and fell out of the window," I said.

* * *

At Mikuru&Rose's house

"Mikuru," Rose said, in the room that night. "Are you sure you shout go out tonight." (Me: Yes, I skipped to last night)

"You want to come?" I asked looking for a dress in my closet. She grinned. "More than ever." I got out a black, long sleeved dress for her, and a red, strapless dress for me, along with red wheels and gloves. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Rose, now whereing the dress and a wavy ponytail, stepped behind me. "I'm so plain," I complained. (Me: did that rhyme?) Rose laughed. "You look great," she said. "Just have confidence, and grab your violin."

* * *

At the Ouran ball

Rose and I walked into the room where the ball was being held, and everyone froze and was silent. "Who is that?" they whispered. "The girl with Mikuru Shimizu." Some guys would say, "I don't know, but she's hot hot HOT!" They went back to their conversations faster than they got out of them. "MIKU-CHAN!" Honey-senpai ran up to me and hugged me from behind. "You came!" Rose laughed. "Well, 'Miku-chan,'" she said, pretending not to know Honey-senpai. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Honey-senpai, this is my twin sister, and my best friend, Rosalina."

Rose reached out her hand to the boy-lolita. "Please, call me Rose." Honey-senpai shook Rose's hand. "Oh, Miku-chan!" he said in excitment. "I see you brought your violin!" I nodded. "When do you need me on?" I asked.

"Right now!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the stage, where he pushed me up there and said, in a microphone, of course, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're glab that you all came here tonight! We have a guest performer with us tonight. You may know her as Mikuru Shimizu. But tonight, Miku-chan isn't a student. We want to truely welcome her to the school, so, tonight, she is Mikuru Shimizu, daughter of Hotaru and Hideya Shimizu!" Everyone clapped and cheered. I took out my violin and said, "This was a song that I've learned to play. My mom wrote and sang it to me and my sister when I was little. It's called Far away places."

I started playing the violin. It was a long instrumentle before I sang:

_I'm ready to take a chance,_  
_I don't want to let this opprotunity go._  
_But I can't help but keep wondering,_  
_If I really know._

_Do I want to be that kind of person?_  
_Do I want to be a star?_  
_Do I really want to see myself,_  
_Go that far?_

_I'm not sure what to do._  
_Please don't leave me alone._  
_I can't think straight anymore,_  
_'Cause the only sound I hear is my ring tone._

_I want to go to far away places._  
_But I'm not sure if I'm capable of it._  
_Will you help me in this time of need,_  
_'Cause I'm about to throw a fit._

_If I get that far, I can't leave you behind._  
_Or my heart will have empty spaces._  
_So, if I get that far, will you go with me,_  
_To far away places._

_Love is never on my side._  
_And I am about to loose my mind._  
_Do you think I ready to take this chance?_  
_Or are you just being kind?_

_My brain needs defragging._  
_'Cause all I hear are all these people nagging!_  
_But you, do you understand?_  
_What it's like to have your ming lagging?_

_I'm not sure what to do._  
_Can you help me get through?_  
_'Cause if you don't._  
_Then I'm doom!_

_I want to go to far away places._  
_But I'm not sure if I'm capable of it._  
_Will you help me in this time of need,_  
_'Cause I'm about to throw a fit._

_If I get that far, I can't leave you behind._  
_Or my heart will have empty spaces._  
_So, if I get that far, will you go with me,_  
_To far away places._

_I'm...not being myself because_  
_I...can't make up my mind._  
_Do you...think I'm going crazy?_  
_Or...are you just being kind?!_

_I want to go to far away places._  
_But I'm not sure if I'm capable of it._  
_Will you help me in this time of need,_  
_'Cause I'm about to throw a fit._

_Will you ever be on my side?_  
_Or do you think that I am fine._  
_'Cause I'm not..._  
_I wanna go to..._

_I want to go to far away places._  
_But I'm not sure if I'm capable of it._  
_Will you help me in this time of need,_  
_'Cause I'm about to throw a fit._

_If I get that far, I can't leave you behind._  
_Or my heart will have empty spaces._  
_So, if I get that far, will you go with me,_  
_To far away places._

_I'm ready to take a chance,_  
_I don't want to let this opprotunity go._  
_But I can't help but keep wondering,_  
_If I really know._  
_'Cause I wanna go to far away places._

Everyone clapped and cheered. I could hear Tamaki going bananas because, well, for one, no one told him I was going to do this, and two, he never knew I could play. I also could hear Rose saying, "You did great, little sis." I smiled. A tear went down my cheek. I remembered what it was like to be with my parents. The way they use to sing to me and Rose. The way they loved us.

I bowed. "Encore! Encore!" the crowd shouted. I smiled. "Okay, everyone!" Honey-senpai said through the mic. "Don't you guys think that Miku-chan wants to dance?" Everyone groaned. "You did great, Miku-chan!" Honey-senpai whispered to me. I nodded a "thank you". I got of the stage, only to be met by Mori-senpai. "Would you like to dance?" he asked me. I blushed. "Y...yes. Thank you." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The band that was playing before I came started again. "That was brave of you," Mori-senpai said to me. I gave him a puzzled look and we danced. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled. "I know that you're a vampire." My eyes widened. My heart almost stopped beating. "How long have you known?"

"I've known since you killed Miyuki-sensei."

"She was a hunter. And I can feel two others, that last two to be exact, are here at this very moment."

"I see."

"Does Honey-senpai know about it."

"No."

"Good." The band stopped playing, then, suddenly, the lights went out. Someone, no, Tsukiko, laughed like a maniac. The spotlight came on went on the stage. "Ladies and gantlemen, I think that after that lovely performance from Miss Shimizu, I think that you should know a little something about her." My eyes widened. Tamaki went towards Rose. I glared up at Tsukiko. "Mikuru Shimizu-"

"DON'T DO IT!" two boys yelled. My glared became a look of surprise. "Hikaru...Kaoru," I said. The spotlight went on them. "If you tell anyone what you know," one of them said (Mikuru: I can't tell them apart). "It'll cost you your life," said the other. I laughed. The spotlight went on me. "Thank you boys," I said, "but, Tsukiko, why _don't _tell them my little secret?" I smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Mikuru," Tsukiko said. "Mikuru Shimizu is the person who killed Kiyomi Abe!" Everyone gasped and and mumured amongst themselves. "Yeah, yeah," Tsukiko said, "and, worst of all, she's a vampire!"

"SHUT UP!" Rose yelled. The spotlight was on her now. "She didn't kill, Kiyomi." She stepped up. "I did."

"Oh, how brave of you, Rosalina," someone said from above. "And if everyone must know, they are the bad guys." Tamaki stepped next to Rose. "If that's so," he shouted, "then why did Mikuru heal me when Miyuki-sensei injured me?!"

"And why did she want out lives to be spared?" the twins asked.

"And why do I feel safe around both of them?" Mori-senpai said.

"I must say, Tsukiko, Victor, that you have put on some show," I said.

"but the jig is up," Rose ended the sentence. Tsukiko and Victor laughed. "The jig is up?" she asked. "You're right, but the party is only just begining." she snapped her fingers and a bucket of water poored on me. I colapsed onto the floor saying, "Takashi, I love you." and closed my eyes. "Oh, no, Miku-chan!" I heard Honey-senpai said. "Mikuru!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Everyone else was silent as I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Talk about bad timing. Well, the next chapter will possibly be the last. If not, the next to last. The song is something I made up. Thank you for reading. Looking foward to the love scene ideas for the end of the story. Arigato!


	11. Chapter 10 Hell Hole Part one: Rose'sPOV

Chapter 10

Hell Hole Part one: Rose's POV

A/N: PLEASE READ: This chapter in Rosalina's POV, so don't get confused.

Disclaimer: ...DO I HAVE TOO? (Don't own the Host club. Just the vampires and hunters)

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw the bucket of water poor onto my sister. A tear escaped my grasped, then another. "Rosa?" Tamaki whispered. It was done. My sister was dead. "Why?" I asked. "Why her? She did nothing wrong." I colapsed to my knees, my face buried in my hands. "Dang," someone said. "It's just water. She'll live." Tsukiko laughed like a phyco. "In case no one understands," she said, "vampires are weak angainst water. If they come in contact with only a little splash, they'll die."

"You wanna get burned?" I asked her.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'You wanna get burned?'" I to up and turned towards Tsukiko. "You killed my cousin, you've killed my sister, now,"I raised my hands in front of my face and balls of fire came out of them. "You're going to pay!" I blew a wall of fire towards her. I swear, there were so many people screaming that my eardrums almost popped! "TSUKIKO!" Victor shouted. No doubt, there was no way that she could've gotten out of that alive.

"Oh, Rosaline!" her voice came from above! That name. A name that really pissed me off. I looked up. "No way!" I whispered. She was holding an orb of water. A rare sighting as a matter of fact. "Everyone knows that water beats fire and vampires," she said. "And that goes for air too, which, as you know, is Victor's power. So you're pretty much out numbered and out matched. You might as well give up." _Shit,_ I thought. _Of all the rotten luck in the world!_ "If you're going to hurt her," someone said, "you're going to have to go through me!" A woman's voice. Two to be exact. A woman with straight blonde hair, she was wearing a black and white dress. The other, which happened to be her mother, had wavy red hair, and wore a bracelte with a rosary on it, along with a red and black dress. "Kisa!" I said. "Aunt Neko!"

"Long time no see, Rosaline!"

"Watch it, Kis!"

"Whatever!" She walked towards Mikuru, and glared at her. "How stupid, Miku!" She put her hands on Mikuru. She and Mikuru had the same kind of powers. The only thing different is that Kisa was more trained and used her powers often. Mikuru, well, she just recently, and I mean, like, three days after our parents died, got her powers. I looked up. "Everyone," Aunt Neko said in the microphone, "may I have your attention please? Please exit the room emidiently." Everyone did it in a heartbeat. Well, everyone except the six boys and us vampiresses. "Why aren't you leaving?" I asked. Tamaki smiled. "We've all known for a long time," he said. "Do you really expect us to leave that easily?"

"Yeah," Mori said.

"Besides Rose," a familiar voice said behind me. My eyes widened in shock. Tears suddenly went down my cheeks. The voice was too familiar. I turned around. Mikuru, dry and smilning from ear to ear, was holding a rock. She sqeezed hard on it and turned it to dust. "If we work together, we'll defeat them. And we'll finally be two people." She walked up to me and hugged me. "So, lets work together," she said. "To win this!" I closed my eyes and hugged her back. "Don't die on me again," I said. "We will win this. For us, and for our kind."

* * *

A/N: Look! Up in the sky!

Tamaki: It's a bird!

Honey: It's a plane!

Me: NO! It's...

Hikaru/Kaoru/Honey/Tamaki/Me: Super Short Chapter!

Me: XD Sorry for the short chapter. Mikuru's POV will continue in the next chapter. Kisa being alive shall be explained later.

Honey: Hey, why was I the last to know that Mikuru was a vampire?

Me: IDK. Anyways! See you in the next Ouran high School Host Club: Blood&Love! *laughs* I love you Lori, Katrina, waz-up-woMAN, Emily, chathammangagirl (sorry if that's the wrong name), MaximumVampire, and E-scope!


	12. Chapter 11 Hell hole Part two: Fight

Chapter 11

Hell hole Part two: Fight

A/N: I'M SORRY! I haven't updated on ANY of my stories in SO long! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: Do I have too?

Host club+Rose&Mikuru: YES YOU DO!

Me: FINE! I DON'T OWN THE HOST CLUB! I ONLY OWN MIKURU, ROSE, AND THE OTHER VAMPIRES AND HUNTERS! HAPPY?

All: Yes!

Rose&Mikuru: Lets get on with the show!

Me: By the way, whose POV is it?

Mikuru: Put it in second person POV.

Me: K

* * *

Tsukiko and Victor stared at Mikuru with fearful eyes. "How is this possible?" Tsukiko shouted. "How can you be alive?" Kisa laughed. "You obviously don't know the fourth power of vampires!" She said. "As you know, there are three elements that vampires can control. Air, fire, and earth! But, rarely, there is a fourth element. Miku and I have that power. It is the art of healing."

"But," she continued. "Vampires can have more than one power if they have healing powers." She demonstrated by sending an inferno towards Victor. It was far too strong for him or Tsukiko to put out, and it burnt him to a crisp, leaving nothing but ashes behind. Mikuru and Rose gaped their mouths open. "Mikuru," Kisa said. "Send up a large bolder!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?"

"You have earth powers now. Believe in yourself!" Mikuru nodded and closed her eyes. She imagined a large bolder in front of her. Then, she stomped her foot on the ground and BOOM!, a bolder stood in front of her. "Th...this can't be!" Tsukiko yelled. Kisa looked at Rose. "Rosaline, I need your help to set this baby on fire!" She then looked at the host club. "You guys," she said. "Get out of here!" The host club, and Neko, looked at her for a second. Her green eyes were glowering at them. They all, then, ran out of the room. All, except..."Tamaki," Rose said. "You have to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"IDIOT!" Rose screamed. She took two steps closer to him. "Get out of here!"

Tsukiko started laughing. "Loving a mortal, are we?" She asked. "Let's see if he still loves you," She made a spear out of water. "WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" She threw it towards Rose. It went very fast. Almost as fast as light. Rose couldn't have gotten away. "ROSA!" Tamaki shouted. He ran towards her at top speed. Rose looked at the spear. She was frozen. Then...it stopped. It had hit someone. But it didn't hit Rose. "T...Tamaki?" She whispered in surprise.

The spear had pierced Tamaki through the heart. Rose's eyes widened in terror. Blood spilled out of Tamaki's mouth. But, nonetheless, he was smiling. "Are you okay, Rosa?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong. Tears spilled down Rose's cheeks. "I am," she said. "But you're not. Tamaki, you idiot. Do you want to die?" Tamaki laughed weakly. "I'll do anything for you Rosa," he said. "Even if it means risking...my...own life." He collapsed. His eyes were closed. "Tamaki..." Rose whispered. "Ta...ma...ki? TAMAKI!" She finally screamed. "TSUKIKO!" Tsukiko laughed, once again, like a maniac. Rose set the bolder on fire. Kisa did the same. "You're going to get what you deserve!" Rose shouted.

Mikuru kicked the bolder into the air and kicked it towards Tsukiko. "Huh?" She said in surprise. "W...what? I didn't think you actually do this!"

"Well," Mikuru said. "I guess we've all gotta have at least one surprise in the end." The bolder hit Tsukiko. It had been done. The last hunter had been killed.

"But," Rose said. "What about Tamaki?" Mikuru stepped up. "I'll do it," she said. "I could try to bring him back." Kisa gave her a disgusted look. "You're going to do what?" she scoffed. "He's nothing but a mere mortal." Rose cluntch her fist. "Mikuru," she said through her teeth. "Do you think you can do that?" Mikuru nodded. Kisa looked at Tamaki's body. "You two have broken a major rule in the Vampire world." Rose gave Kisa a grim look. "So?" she said. "Splash me with water."

"That's exactly what will happen! Leave him!" That did it. Rose had snapped. She took her fist and punched Kisa in the mouth. "Never!" Rose said softly. Mikuru walked over to Tamaki and put her hands on the wound (the spear had melted). Her powers were, indeed, back. She felt a warmth through her whole body. The wound rapidly disappeared.

_Tamaki, _Mikuru thought. _You've been a dear friend to me, even though we've only known each other for a short time. Please, wake up! _"HE'S A MORTAL!" Kisa kept saying. "He'll only break your heart and you'll have to kill him!"

"STOP IT!" Mikuru screamed. It was dead silent. A tear leaked from down Mikuru's cheek. "Both of you," she whispered. "Stop it. Tamaki is not going to break Rose's heart. If he does..." she hesitated. "I'll be the one to kill him, since I was the first to trust him." Kisa and Rose stared at her. Mikuru was almost done healing Tamaki. "Miku..." Kisa whispered. Mikuru grew pail. Kisa sighed and walked over to where Mikuru kneeled. "Here, let me help," she said. She put her hands over Mikuru's. The warmth grew stronger.

Tamaki finally opened his eyes. Rose sighed in relief. "You okay?" Mikuru asked him. Tamaki chuckled. "I've seen better days," he said. He sat up and clentched his chest. "Whoa there," Rose said walking over. "You were just, um...revived. Don't go rushing things." It was silent for moment. Kisa started walking off. "My work here is done," she said. "Last time I did something like this, I almost died. Last thing I need right now is an exicution."

"Death faker," Rose said. Kisa stopped. Mikuru snikered. "Faking your death?" Rose asked. "You had Mikuru worried. C'mon Kissa, that's low." Kisa started walking again. "Mother must be worried sick about me," she started. "I best be off to France. By Miku. Smell ya later, Rosaline." Mikuru sighed. Ever since Rose and Kisa were little children, they had hated each other. Even in school, either Rose would burn Kisa's lunch, or Kisa would just trip her. Not much harm came with healing powers, and no one knew she had fire powers.

"I see other vampires besides you have that little power, Mikuru," Tamaki said. "I would've never guessed that it would be your cousin." She laughed. "Oh, Tamaki, you have no idea." She looked at Kisa. "Oh, Kisa, before you go, could you help me out with something? You too rose?" Kisa and Rose turned to Mikuru. "Do you guys remember the song that mom and dad use to sing to us when we went camping?" she asked them.

"Wasn't it...oh...what was it again?" Kisa asked.

"Mikuru, dad didn't sing it, mom did, and, it was Discotheque by Nana Mizuki." Rose said. "Why?" Mikuru smiled and helped Tamaki to his feet. "Everyone's gonna wish to forget this," she said. "The song, if sung by a trio, can make people, who _want_ to, forget what happened in a certain length of time. In this case, a mere thirty to fourty minutes."

"And I have the music right here," said a voice from the door way. Everyone turned toward the voice. "Hal?" Mikuru asked. He smiled. "You three could be in a lot of trouble for this," he said. "Luckily, I can keep a secret." Kisa stared at the man closely. "Grang Counsoler Harold?" She shouted. Hal stared at her. "I'd expect better from you, miss Kisame," he called her by her full name. Kisa blushed out of embaressment. "Y...yes sir."

Hal handed Mikuru a CD. "Track number one," he said, and left. "What a cock," Rose scoffed. Kisa went to go tell everyone to "get their asses inside." As soon as everyone was inside, Rose, Mikuru, and Kisa were on the stage. Mikuru stepped up to the microphone. "Everyone," she said. "As you already know, my sister, my cousin and I are, indeed, vampires." There was a slight silence. "If you are willing to forget what just happened, then, listen to this song. At the same time, try to atleast have fun with this." She turned on the CD, which she had put in a player. Then, they sang:

_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA) _  
_(DISCO LADY DISCO LADY DEEP EMOTION DEEP EMOTION) _

_SWEETIE DARLIN' let's dance, the bursting BEAUTY LADY_  
_I want to be reborn and softly color the sweet dream_

_The glamorous lips and the nails shining in pink_  
_The true face reflected on the other side of the mirror, the surreal Days_  
_I want to show the inside of my heart, deep within my eyes only to you_  
_AH I want you to be near as the moon's MIRROR BALL shines on us_

_MY DARLIN' hey let's fall in a vivid love, bursting SEXY BEAUTY_  
_MY LOVE is reborn and softly color the sweet dream, see, the world can change_  
_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA) _  
_(SEXY FEELING CHU CHU... CHU CHU... ) _

_Wanting to continue watching the dramatic passion, the fadeless deja vu_  
_The colorful SWEETY STORY is engraved deeply in my heart_  
_Even if the small darkness visits, if the spell of love is chanted_  
_Yes, the SHOWER of stardust will rain in the endless sky_

_That's why I aim for the HAPPY STATION by matching the 50/50_  
_I'm thinking that love more than 100% is firmly here_  
_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA) _

_Myself who's progressive and conservative_  
_Wanting you to love me the way I am... _  
_The wish is (DISCO LADY DISCO LADY) _  
_Frank (DEEP EMOTION TRUE EMOTION) _

_MY DARLIN' let's dance more together, a wonderful SECRET NIGHT_  
_With our two hearts echoing as the decoration of the love song_

_MY DARLIN' hey let's fall in a vivid love, bursting SEXY BEAUTY_  
_MY LOVE is reborn and softly color the sweet dream, see, the world can change_  
_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)_

Everyone was dancing to the song. _I think,_ Mikuru thought_, that it worked. Thank you, Harold._

A/N: Is this the end of Blood&Love?

Rose: You wish!

Me: Thanks for that Rose. Stay tuned. two more chapters for this story. Then, wait a few weeks, and then, the sequal, Love Bites. Love y'all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Discotheque, the video that I'm putting up, or the pics of Rose, Mikuru, etc. on my profile. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I do not own Vampires. Thank you, and have a nice day.

_Emily~_


	13. Chapter 12 A new chapter

Chapter 12

A new chapter

A/N: Okay, as some of you know, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Oh, and some people have been asking me why Mori-senpai hasn't been in this story, even though it's a TakashixOC FF. Well, I got really caught up in the TamakixRose thing, so...sorry. Gonna be an awkward ending for Mikuru. Sorry. ^_^"

Disclaimer: Rose, you do this.

Rose: Damn. Emily doesn't own squat. She doesn't own me!

Me: Huh?

Rose: You don't own me! I don't belong to anyone!

Me: Keep it up Rose, and I'll make Tamaki die again.

Rose: O___O'

* * *

_The next day at school_

_Mikuru's POV_

I walked out of the principles office with a sigh. "Of all the things that had to happen," I said to myself. "The principle had to remember everything about last night!" I walked into the bathroom. Flashbacks came to me. _That was some first day, _I thought. I looked in the mirror. Same old big chest. Same old boys' uniform. But…something was different about me. I didn't look plainer than a potato anymore. Was it because I didn't have to hide my rosary anymore?

No. It was because it was a new beginning for me and Rose. But, first thing was first. I went into one of the stalls and took off my uniform. I didn't want to do this. I _had_ to do this. It was a change for the better. I put on a yellow dress with a red ribbon on it. When I was out of the stall, I looked in the mirror one last time. _Looks okay to me, _I said silently. Giggling, I made my way back to the office to return the boys' uniform I had worn, the principle saying that he would send someone for the rest, and went on my way to the classroom. That is, until…

"Miss Shimizu!" I deep voice said to me. I looked behind me. "Oh, Mori-senpai, Good morning!" I said, blushing. _Damn,_ I thought. _How am I going to explain what happened last night! _"Um…about what I said last night…"

"About the vampire stuff?" My ears perked up. _Yes, _I silently shouted. _He doesn't remember! _"Or when you said you loved me?" _Crushed! _I thought (Me: That was from Negima!) "Uh…um…" I stuttered. "Did I say that? Oh, it must've been the water. Makes you say stupid stuff. Just forget I said anything about that!" He kept a straight face and was silent. I was silent, but I had a goofy smile on my face. Five seconds passed before he answered.

"Okay," he said. He turned around and walked away. I turned around and made my way towards the classroom. But…"Miku-chan, Miku-chan!" a child-like voice called to me. "Is it true that your sister is enrolling in Ouran?" I smiled. It was Honey-senpai. "Yes," I said. "It is true."

"YAY!"

I giggled. He gasped. "Miku-chan! You look beautiful!" I blushed. "Thanks." I said. I looked the clock on the wall next to us. "Sorry, Honey-senpai, but I have to get to class." I bowed to him and made my way to the classroom.

* * *

A/N: This is half of the chapter. The rest is below. In case you guys don't already know, Mikuru is wearing the girls' uniform now. Yay! On to the next part.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I walked into the classroom in a yellow dress, which was now my uniform. "Oh," the teacher said. "You must be Mikuru's sister!" Everyone was staring at me. _Oh, man, _I thought. _Everyone's staring at me. _I scanned the room for someone I knew, other than Mikuru, who was in her seat, in the same dress as me.

A smile formed on my lips as I found Tamaki and Kyoya. "Everyone," the teacher said. "This is Rosalina Shimizu, and she will be joining our class from her on out.

_Mikuru&Rose's thoughts_

_That was the beginning of a new chapter._

* * *

A/N: This is not the last chapter FYI! Stay tuned for the epilogue. Love y'all!

P.S. Sorry about the short chapter.


	14. Epilouge

Epilouge

In the short month that Rose and I had been in Ouran (Ok, I was attending Ouran), things had changed. Rose started to find a liking in a certain mortal, I had made friends with that mortal and a few of his friends, and, most of all, I didn't need to hide her in a Rosary 22 hours a day. If anything was wrong, it was keeping our secret from most of the high school. But, all in all, we've made it this far. And nothing was going to stop us now.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I'd like to take a moment of your time to thank the following for reviewing and helping me out with this story:

Waz-up-woMAN, Sellerlo, Just Call me Emily Plz, Bookits, Maximum Vampire, chathammangagirl, and Katrina (She changes her name a lot). Once again, thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy the sequal in a few weeks.

Host Club+Mikuru&Rose&me: Thank you all!

P.S. Sorry if you were disapointed and wanted a make-out scene between either Mori-senpai and Mikuru or Tamaki and Rose. :P

P.S.S. My dog says hi!


	15. UPDATE

Please Watch the link below and DO NOT review this! Send me a Private message on what you think! If you review this, you won't be able to review the next chapter (If this is the Blood&Love story, then feel free. However, Lonely Souls and Nobody Scares Us, DO NOT REVIEW!))

/watch?v=jlhCZE1o884


End file.
